1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thermal transfer film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for thin, high-performance products in various fields, including optical, display, semiconductor, and biotechnology industries. In response to this demand, interconnections or functional thin film layers constituting components for the products are required to have smaller and more uniform patterns.